Endings lead to Beginnings
by MyLegoglas99
Summary: A rape, A traiter, A love. DMHG RWPP HPPP HPHG rape and suicide lots of slash
1. Midnight Horror

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, because if I did I would be filthy rich mwa ha ha. BUT I do own the plot so stay back, and keep your hands to yourself. He he lol. Please read and review, and flames are not welcome. If you send one I will just use it to roast marshmallows!  
  
Endings lead to Beginnings  
Midnight Horror  
  
He watched her perfect form disappear down the hallway, she was crying. Inside he was feeling something he had never felt before. What was it? Was it sorrow? It couldn't be, a Malfoy never felt sorry for anyone. But as he watched her tears cascade in buckets as she fled from sight, he knew he had done wrong.  
  
The girl sat on her bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. She fingered her badly torn robes, and felt her hair lying lopsided on her head. Why had he done this to her? Even after years of being called a mudblood, she hadn't expected this.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Draco entered the Head boy/girl common room to see the mudblood seated at the couch. She was bent nearly double working on her enormous amounts of homework. He had seen her fawning over Potter the whole week, while he stood by and watched; barely able to throw insults their way.  
  
'How is it a mudblood like you could be so goddamn perfect?"  
  
"What are you getting at Malfoy?" Hermione spat.  
  
Malfoy had been spying on Hermione for ages, the way she bit her lip when she was confused sent shivers up his spine. He didn't understand how he could hate someone and love them at the same time. But now.he couldn't hold it in any longer-  
  
"I need you." He said his voice cracking.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione snapped, "What's gotten into you? I like Harry and any way, haven't these past seven year of throwing insults meant anything to you?"  
  
"I've been watching you Granger, you're perfect. Ever since first year I've watched you, wanting, and waiting. But unfortunately our time never came, and we continue to hate each other to this day. I'm not one to show my emotions, so you should take this as a compliment!" he added the last part with a soft growl in his throat as he tried to contain his spewing anger.  
  
"Malfoy.NO! This will never work, and I will never want you!"  
  
"Well that's too bad Granger, because I wont take no for an answer!" he took a step forward, his face red with anger and want.  
  
"Get back Malfoy!" Hermione squealed, brandishing her wand. But before she could speak a word he was on top of her placing rough kisses upon her lips. "Malfoy I-"  
  
"Upstairs granger. Now!" Leaving her wand behind, Malfoy carried her up the stairs, ignoring her struggle. He through her down on his bed, locked the door, and put a silencing charm around the whole room so know one except him would hear her screams. "Your mine now granger" he growled.  
  
He lunged upon her and bit at the soft flesh of her neck while ripping at her shirt with his free hand, as the other one held her down. Hermione clawed into Malfoy's back enough to draw blood. Draco jumped back in surprise, giving Hermione enough time to punch him hard in the nose.  
  
Hermione, only wearing her silk black bra and pants grabbed Malfoy's wand tightly and started toward the door. She touched the doorknob with the tip of her wand,  
  
"Aloha Mor-"  
  
"Where do you think your going Granger? No one runs away from a Malfoy!" he grabbed her tightly around the middle, knocking his wand from her hand. He bent down quickly and picked up his wand. He advanced on Hermione and she shuddered when he touched her roughly, pushing her down. "This time you're not getting away."  
  
With a quick flick of his wand, Hermione was bound in a special way, a way in which she couldn't leave his bed until the spell was lifted. Malfoy casually tossed his wand to the floor, much out of reach of the struggling Hermione on his bed.  
  
"This time your mine Granger!" he said, the growls of want increasing in his throat. In a swift movement he unclipped her bra and sat back. Hermione struggled to cover herself, but Malfoy held her arms down at his side. "Wow Granger," Malfoy muttered, "I see you've been working out." He bent down and flicked his tongue over her nipple, while his hand massaged the other one. Hermione was screaming in protest, trying to pretend this was all a bad dream that was going to end soon. 


	2. The Rape

Draco reached down with one hand and unzipped Hermione's tight fitted blue pants to reveal a black thong.  
  
"Granger I'm surprised." Draco said his mouth twisting into his trade mark smirk before he tore off her thong and added it to the discarded items on the floor. He leaned forward, and smashed his lips against hers, and quickly removed his clothes. In his conceitedness he bragged, "Big isn't it?" before once again smashing his lips against her. He could feel her shudder when his bare skin met her breasts.  
  
He leaned on to me and kissed me over and over, running his milk white hands over my breasts, and rubbing his erection against my leg. He put his tongue to my breast as I screamed at the top of my lungs for help, but I knew it wouldn't work.  
  
Hermione screeched when Draco inserted one, then two of his finger inside of her. He began to rotate his fingers and thrust them hard, grinning at the screams she made. He became angered when he realized that she wasn't coming, and removed his fingers from her. Hermione gave a sigh of relief, which cost her greatly.  
  
"You didn't like that Granger?" Malfoy asked his lips red and swollen from the bruising kisses. Well maybe you'll like this-"  
  
Before Hermione could protest she felt Draco tongue slide in and the out of her. She made a squeal of protest that made him laugh. He went back up to her chest and circled around each mound gracefully with his tongue. He then moved down and planted kisses down her stomach, and moved to her inner thigh. He then moved his tongue once again in side of her, and tried to find a spot that would make her squirm. Fighting, Hermione took her hand and started to continuously slap him until her hand went numb. But he wouldn't stop.  
  
Draco grabbed her wrists painfully and put them by her sides. He spread her legs, and put them around his waist. Holding her down, he eased slowly into her, and moaned while she screamed. Hermione had never pictured losing her virginity like this.  
  
He began to pump slowly into her, and his moans were almost louder then her screams. He leaned over, clutching each of her breasts and squeezing. Hermione's screams were erupting through the room. Draco didn't even think he might be hurting her. He put his hands beneath her butt and pushed her against him over and over. He then began to mash her with kisses as he thrusted harder and harder. He moaned into her mouth, and pulled back for air-  
  
"Oh Hermione!" he screamed. Reaching his breaking point he slumped over onto her shoulder as the orgasm racked through his body. As his breaths slowed down he looked up at Hermione's face.  
  
Silent tears were running down her cheeks, and her screams were now low and raspy.  
  
"You- you son-of-a-bitch!" Hermione cried.  
  
Draco jumped off of her and lifted the spell. Hermione rushed to put her torn clothes on, and was about to leave when Draco's arms wrapped about her slender waist.  
  
"I wouldn't go running off to tell Granger, or that might just happen again," he said it menacingly, and then smirked. He leaned over and dropped one last kiss on her mouth. "See you later!" Draco lifted the spell on the door.  
  
Before she left Hermione slapped Draco as hard as she could across the face. She fled down the stairs, and into the deserted corridors, she thought she heard Draco follow her, she couldn't be sure.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Draco had never felt so guilty in all his life; Hermione's crying, screaming form kept flashing through his mind. Burning it there, he knew that he could never escape from what he'd done. He had been so selfish, raping her just because he knew he couldn't have her. Releasing all his anger and menace on her while she fought back hopelessly. But it wasn't his, fault, it was hers. If she had just once paid attention to him in way besides hatred- maybe she would have seen something inside of him that was good.  
  
Hermione sat in her room, the door locked with a spell that couldn't be undone from the outside. She ached all over, and sobs kept escaping from her. She slowly eased under the covers, and fell into a heavy sleep, filled with terrible dreams. 


End file.
